


These Lonely Nights

by swisher201



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swisher201/pseuds/swisher201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico wakes up with Percy one morning after a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Lonely Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything.

All Nico could feel was guilt pooling in his stomach as a sleeping Percy pulled him closer to his chest, his warm breath on his neck. Memories of a very drunk Percy filled his brain and his heart sank as he realized what he had done. He had taken advantage of the son of Poseidon, and he had no doubt ruined Percy's and Annabeth's relationship. Nico's eyes stung as he remembered how Percy had tasted and how his lips had felt racing over his neck and shoulders and lips. He could still feel Percy's heartbeat against his own as he kissed him, and the way his brain had gone fuzzy as he screamed.

Just thinking about it made Nico feel sick with himself and he pried Percy's arms off of him. He grabbed his clothing and pulled it on quickly, barely sparing a glance at the still sleeping boy.

The floorboards creaked under his weight and he couldn't remember why there had been a party at all. There was nothing to celebrate, at least not from where he was standing.

Nico made it outside just as the glow of the sun made an appearance over the tops of the trees and the clouds rolling in were illuminated and bright red in color. He stared out at the dark lake and his leg nearly gave out as he remembered Percy's eyes squeezed shut and how he had known it was wrong but let Percy sleep with him because he had wanted it for so long.

And for this Nico hated himself. He hated how his admiration for the Greek hero had quickly changed into something else, and to Nico it felt unnatural no matter how many times Jason told him that being gay was completely normal.

The deep scratches on his shoulder blades stung, but he probably deserved it for what he had done. Nico could barely recognize himself in the mirror. The dark eyes weren't his, and it always shocked him how different his face appeared each time he looked at it. The more he avoided looking in mirrors the more he hated seeing his own face, and whenever he was faced with his reflection all he did was criticize.

Nico watched his eyes grow red and watery and slammed his fists on the sink. He could barely look at himself as he cried openly.

 _It's okay, it's human,_ he reminded himself, but at the time he didn't feel very human. This wasn't his first time sleeping with somebody, (he had gone out in the mortal world to try and take his mind off Percy a couple times, but no one had added up), but instead of being happy he felt disgusting and dirty. Percy was a cheater, and Nico had made him that.

Hazel was in Camp Jupiter with Frank right now, and Nico couldn't have been more glad at the moment, even if he did miss her bouncing curls and endless energy.

The water in the bathtub seared his skin as he stepped into it and he hoped it would remove him from the world where he too often felt like he didn't belong. He was a child of Hades; of course he didn't belong. Children of Hades didn't belong anywhere, especially not in the bed of Percy Jackson.

All Nico wanted to do right now was talk to Jason. He didn't like confessing to Jason, but he liked the way Jason was always there for him. Admittedly he had considered being in love with the blonde son of Jupiter, but he realized that maybe it was just a love he felt for a friend.

Nico wondered where Jason might be, probably waking up next to Piper still completely clothed and responsible and not in the midst of a painful hangover. For a moment he wondered how Jason did it. How Jason always stayed the perfect golden boy of both camps and never did anything stupid or mean or awful.

In all honestly Nico was jealous of how Jason seemed to exist so naturally and normally.

Nico dried himself off and pulled on a pair of gray sweatpants and a loose black t-shirt and lay on his bed. His dark hair, which had been cut recently was shorter and rest on his head messily. His chest shook as he began to cry again, this time into his pillow.

There was a knock at the door and Nico looked up as Jason walked in holding a cup of coffee. His smile instantly changed to a frown as he spotted Nico on the bed.

"Nico, what's wrong?" Jason set the coffee down on Nico's bedside table and sat down on the bed next to the crying boy. Jason put his hand on Nico's shoulder in attempt to comfort him. "Nico, can you talk to me? I promise, whatever it is probably isn't as bad as you think it is."

Nico looked up at his best friend, his eyes red and puffy. "It's bad, Jay. I did a terrible thing."

Jason pressed further. "Nico, what did you do?"

"I-I slept with Percy." Jason was silent for a long while, and only spoke again when Nico looked up in confusion. "What?"

"You...slept with Percy? You mean, last night? After the party?"

"Yes, okay? I did, I slept with Percy."

"But Percy is with Annabeth! Were you drunk? Was  _he_ drunk?" Jason's sky blue eyes were huge in his head.

"I wasn't that drunk, but he was, and I guess he was just horny and I was there. I took advantage of him, and now he's going to tell Annabeth because he's not a total asshole and he's a good boyfriend. And I know Percy's with Annabeth, thanks for reminding me."

"Oh."

Nico buried his face into his pillow and cried harder.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be okay. Percy might wake up and think that he got drunk and naked and jerked off before he fell asleep. You never know." Nico only shook his head.

"No, he'll know. There are hickeys and bruises. He'll know he slept with someone, possibly Annabeth, and she'll know it wasn't her."

"Do you have any on you?"

Nico pulled down the hem of his sweatpants and boxers and showed Jason a large purple bruise on his hip and then another on his collarbone, a hot blush flooding his face.

"Alright, alright. Nico, it's all going to be okay. Everything is going to work out in the end, okay? Who knows? Percy may wake up and Annabeth could forgive him and things could go on as they always have, or Percy could wake up and Annabeth could hate him, but the decision to tell him it was you is up to you."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Jay. For everything."

"Well I brought you some coffee for your head. I saw you drinking on the beach last night, and I thought you'd like some coffee."

"Thanks. You should go and check on Piper. I'm sure she's looking for you. I'll be okay in here, I promise. I'll come out and eat later, I just need some time, okay?" The son of Jupiter nodded and rest his hand on Nico's shoulder for a short moment before he got up and left.

/break\

Jason saw Nico and waved him over to the Zeus table where he, Piper, and Leo were eating breakfast. Nico sat down next to Leo and across from Piper, who's head shot up as soon as he sat down.

"You slept with someone! I can see it! You're-you're glowing!" She exclaimed, her kaleidoscope eyes lighting up. Nico flushed and Jason tried to calm her down.

"Piper..." Nico trailed off and Leo's ears perked up.

"Who was it Nico?" The small Latino boy asked, prodding the Italian in the side with a long finger.

"I didn't sleep with anyone, okay?" He snapped, and Piper and Leo backed down.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Nico turned around slowly and stared up into the tan, beautiful face of Percy Jackson himself. He was wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of blue dark blue shorts, and Nico couldn't help but get lost in the gorgeous blue-green eyes.

He gaped at Jason, and then turned back around to look at a slightly confused Percy.

"What?"

"N-nothing," Nico stammered, and slid over to make room for Percy.

"How was the party last night?" Percy grinned as he looked at everyone individually.

"It was good," Piper said and took a bite of a strawberry.

"Yeah, good," Leo agreed. "How was it for you?"

"Oh," Percy said, taking a bite of his blue pancakes. "It was alright. Nico?"

"Parties aren't really my thing," Nico said shortly and looked away. "I think I'm going to go IM Hazel, I haven't talked to her in a while and I just want to check up on her." Nico could feel Percy's eyes on him as he stood up and left the table quickly.

/break\

He sat with his back against his headboard and threw his elbow over his eyes. He was going to the Fields of Punishment, that was for sure. Nico grabbed the still full beer bottle that sat on his desk and took a long drink out of it. He could feel his eyes stinging again as he began to sniffle, and he wiped his nose with the back of his wrist.

"Hey, I got the vibes that you were trying to avoid me at breakfast."

Nico spun around and frowned at Percy who was leaning against the door frame awkwardly.

"Go away Percy."

"No. We need to talk." The heavy door slammed shut as Percy moved into the cabin and sat down next to Nico on the bed. "Hey, give me some of that."

Nico handed over the bottle willingly and watched Percy drink out of it for a long time.

"I slept with someone last night," Percy began and handed the bottle back to Nico.

"Oh?" They sat in silence for a while. The sun was setting over the lake.

"I talked to Annabeth today. God, she's mad."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I don't know. She broke up with me. She was mad that I lost my virginity to someone that wasn't her. Don't feel bad, it's not like it was going to last forever."

His heart felt like it had been run over by a truck. He had taken Percy's virginity, but the son of Poseidon didn't seem at all upset to no longer be with Annabeth. Nico glanced over at Percy curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me. I may have been drunk, but I wasn't too drunk not to know it was you." Nico's heart sank and his tongue tumbled over his teeth as he fumbled for an apology.

"I-I-"

Percy grinned at him. "It's okay, it was nice. I didn't know you were gay though."

"Yeah, always have been."

"Do you-" Percy fidgeted uncomfortably before continuing. "Do you like me?"

"Yeah, I mean, you're a great friend."

"No. Do you  _like_ me?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry." Nico turned his dark eyes down in shame and Percy felt annoyance that Nico felt ashamed of his feelings.

"You're not sorry, and it's nothing to be ashamed of. I like you too, if it helps." Nico's head shot up.

"Wh-what?" He stammered, and Percy smiled.

"Yeah I mean, gender has never really mattered to me, and you're pretty hot. You sound hot when you moan, too." A blush crept up Nico's neck and Percy laughed. "Annabeth has always kind of known that I wasn't completely straight, but she tried to overlook it. I guess she failed there."

"But you love her!"

Percy's smile slipped slightly and he took another hard drink. "Yeah, you're right, I do. But Annie's...Annie I guess. I'll always love her, and I hope we stay friends, but we both knew those plans of moving to New Rome were something that got us through the war. You know, thinking ahead and making a goal and trying your hardest to reach it. What got you through the war?"

Nico thought for a moment and then told Percy the truth. "The fact that I'd see you at the end of it, I guess. I knew you'd live, even when you doubted it. Life just wouldn't have been the same without you; you had to live."

"Then I'm glad the Fates made it so that I'd be here with you today. You're great, you know that Nicky?"

"Shut up," Nico said in amusement at the nickname.

"No, seriously!"

Nico laughed, but Percy grabbed his face and pressed their lips together. "Seriously."

"What are you doing, Perce?" Nico pulled away, his pupils blown in the growing darkness.

"I'm trying to tell you that I like you."

"Oh." Nico didn't know why he felt the way he felt. He had dreamed of this moment for years and woken up with heartache more nights than he'd like to admit. "I like you too."

Percy laughed and ruffled Nico's hair. "I know, silly. Last night was fun, too. Maybe I also even want to make you my boyfriend in a couple weeks after this whole Annabeth situation blows over."

"Yeah, yeah." Nico hummed in the back of his throat as Percy sucked on that sensitive patch of skin just below his ear and bit down softly on his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Nico's heartbeat collided with Percy's and his eyes closed. Maybe this was what he had been looking for. Maybe this was love after all. Something beautiful blossomed in the wreckage that was his heart and Nico realized that it was happiness.

Percy's arms wrapped around Nico's chest and pulled him close. His own arms found their way around the other boy and he tucked his head into his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being perfect."


End file.
